


Vhenan'ara

by Kryhs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition, Elvhen Language, F/M, Female Lavellan - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot, POV Solas, Solas Being Solas, Solas fluff, Solavellan, Solavellan Fluff, dark skinned lavellan, flirty solas, solavellan flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryhs/pseuds/Kryhs
Summary: Literally Solas being his infuriating self.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love him so much, you don't even understand. Why does he do this to us? We don't deserve this.

Solas paused at the window and raked his fingers over his skull. Avalynn was dashing here and there in the courtyard, playing hide and seek with the children of the working women of Skyhold. Since they came to the keep, he had seen her wandering here and there. Helping the people under her care. Under her watch. 

 

She was a fine leader. Strong. Determined. Passionate.

 

But, there were moments where he caught her unaware. Moments he silently watched her from the shadows, protecting her solitude when she needed it and broke it when she didn’t. And, during those stolen minutes he could pretend he was more to her than an adviser. More than a friend. More than himself.

 

She hadn’t come to speak to him yet. But, he’d seen her in passing. In quiet moments by herself. And, he was surprised by the intensity of his desire to go to her. To speak to her. To be at her side. To just be near her. 

 

She was the rain and he parched earth. He was a banner and she a storm. She gave and took from him without realizing it. Unaware of the spell her entire being had cast over him. This rogue. This wanderer. So different from her people. From himself. 

 

He watched her dart behind the wall of the stairs leading to the main hall. The twilight rose sending blue shadows over her form and cooling the tan warmth of her skin. Her snow white hair glowed blue in the growing dark. And, still she hid, her chest rising and falling from exertion in her loose recreational clothing. 

 

She was amazing. Truly amazing. 

 

She looked up, catching his eye. Solas felt his heart nearly stop as she smiled brilliantly at him in his framed window. He schooled his features into a look of amicable interest, rather than the pained longing he felt keenly day in and out. But, something must have been off, because the smile slipped from her full pout and she looked up at him with concern - questions - in her eyes. Her eyes. Her large jeweled eyes. Round like moons and framed in thick frosted lashes. 

 

He felt as if his entire soul were being sucked into a void every time she looked at him. His spirit floating and his body the only thing keeping him anchored to the ground. He lost his words. He lost himself. Avalynn was dangerous in a way he never knew. She was so breathtaking. Alien. Unnerving. It was as if beauty had never existed in his life before the moment he laid eyes on her. And, it tore him apart. 

 

Solas felt his brows pinch together and Avalynn prettily cocked her head to the side, mirroring his concerned look just as a child zipped around the corner and threw themselves into her abdomen. He heard her bell like laughter ring out as their gazes broke. She looked down at the tiny girl in her arms and laughed and smiled before sending her off in another direction. And, Solas knew she was coming to him. Heading for him. He turned quickly from the window and moved to hide in his rotunda. A fruitless endeavor. She knew where to find him. And, he would hardly let her look long before he made himself available… For her, he was always available. 

 

As he studied a recently finished fresco, Solas heard the door open softly and the fall of footsteps echo across the stone floor. It wasn’t the fact that he had just seen her and knew she would seek him out. It wasn’t the soft sounds of her boots on the stone that he knew so well or the near silent way she moved through the air that let him know she was in his rotunda. It was her. Just her. He knew her presence anywhere he was. Could sense her. Feel. Taste the color of her soul on his tongue. Smell the life on her skin. 

 

He knew her. And, given half a chance, he would make sure she knew him. Inside and out. 

 

There was no one like her. Not anywhere. Not ever. 

 

“Lethallan,” he greeted before turning around. The smile that rewarded him was worth ruining her attempt to catch him off guard. Like sunlight reflecting off the snow capped Frostbacks. Eyes twinkling like stars. 

 

“Aneth ara, Solas,” she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her wide hips against his desk. Her long, snow white hair was down from it’s usual tightly braided and pinned style. It fell in soft twisting tendrils over her bare shoulders. She reached up and pulled it to one side as she studied the open tomes and scratch parchment he left on his desk. He let his eyes caress her form as she turned from him to look at their most recent prize from ancient Elven ruins. Her recreation clothes were modest and flattering. An asymmetrical flowing top that hung precariously from her shoulders, showing off her clear sun kissed skin. Bleached hallaskin leggings traced the muscle of her legs elegantly. Under the shapeless top she wore light cloth bracers that looped over the middle of her fingers and covered the palm of her left hand.

 

She had become increasingly conscious of her mark over the past few weeks. After she stood face to face with Corypheus and survived. After Haven. After the longest hours of his life as he waited to see if she lived. If she died. 

 

“Solas?” she called him back from his memories, her brightly colored eyes concerned, “What is it? You’re not yourself.”

 

He sighed, “It is nothing, Lethallan. Ignore me. I am simply tired.”

 

“Can’t sleep?” she pushed away from his desk and made her way over to him. 

 

He shook his head, “No, it seems I am incapable.”

 

She cocked an elegant eyebrow at him, "Oh, I highly doubt that." 

 

A chuckle escaped him, as he rubbed the back of his neck. A soft smile graced his lips as he looked towards his feet. Feeling bashful. Giddy. Boyish. 

 

What a new sensation.

 

"I hope you're not ill," she said touching his forehead softly. The sudden contact of her skin on his was like lightning through his limbs. He froze for a split second before tearing away from her quickly. Faster than necessary. Faster than he should have. 

 

He regretted it immediately. Her eyes revealed the hurt he inflicted. 

 

"I am sorry. I'm not used to being so close to others. Forgive me." 

 

She dropped her hand to her side, worrying the edge of her flowing top. She chewed her lip softly and looked at the fresco they stood in from of. A depiction of herself standing tall against the archdemon and Corypheus. Her brows swept upward painfully as she looked at the mural. No doubt a reminder of all they had lost. 

 

"I can change it if you like," Solas offered. 

 

"No!" She suddenly turned to him, her voice filled with intensity and fire, "No, that's unnecessary. It's a motivator. A reason for me to try harder. Be harder. Better."

 

He looked at her, the pain of not reaching to touch her coursing through him. Life sucked from his muscles. His body drying up like clay left in the sun without her near. And, he knew the moment he gave it - the very second he reached for her - it would be the end of him. He would need her forever like the Templars needed lyrium. He would be an addict. He would be lost. 

 

And, still he ached. 

 

"I see," he stepped next to her, ignoring the fresco he had created in favor of the beauty in front of him, "However, take care when you build your walls. It would be a shame to see you lose what makes you unique." 

 

His eyes traveled over her arm, the sheer fabric of her top offering glimpses of her skin underneath. 

 

"Intriguing," he said flicking his eyes up to hers, not at all surprised to see her watching him. But pleased with the way her mouth fell open as he gazed at her. The way her breath shuddered in her chest as he moved in and out of the hum of power around her body. 

 

"What is?"

 

"You, of course." 

 

She held her breath now. And, Solas felt his mouth quirk in response. She was delightful. 

 

He stepped towards her again. Closer than ever before. Closer than need be, and ran two fingers through the hair at her temple. Picking a tiny piece of straw from it. Evidence of her play with the children. 

 

Avalynn whispered a thank you, but stayed where she was. Looking at him. Calling to him. Pulling him to her. Solas wanted nothing more than to go to her. To close this huge distance between them. 

 

"Avalynn..." He began. And, that was all. There was too much to put into a few simple words. Too much at stake. Too much he wanted to say. 

 

He wanted to take her in his arms and press his lips against hers until she saw stars. To taste her lips so full and pink. To bruise them with the force of his kiss. To smell her on his skin. Feel her hair on his flesh. To touch her under her clothes where no one else has. To carve his existence into her body. Make it impossible for her to leave him. To feel her all around him.

 

"Well," Avalynn let out a shaky breath, "I should probably get some paperwork done... Before I sleep." 

 

"Yes," Solas felt his words stick in his throat; a burning, clinging thirst settled into his bones as he stepped away from her, "That would be wise." 

 

And, she moved away from him and took the life he wanted with her. The closer she moved to the door the more keenly he felt the absence. The loss. The loneliness. And, he sighed softly, turning his back to her so he may stop trying to control his emotions so hard. It was exhausting.

 

As she reached the archway that led to the hall, she turned and placed her slender fingers against the stone. Her eyes taking in all of Solas' work painted in bright contrasting colors on the tall stone of the rotunda. 

 

"Solas?" She called turning her eyes back to him. 

 

"Yes, ma-" he cut himself short. That was close, "Falon..." 

 

But, Avalynn was keen. She was observant. And, cruel. 

 

"Ma serranas... For the paintings. They are a boon in this trying time," she smiled from the archway. Her chin cocked prettily over her shoulder and she turned slightly to look at him. 

 

He mirrored her and half turned, hoping to keep his body language neutral as his spine felt taut and tense like a readied bow. 

 

"You are welcome, Lethallan."

 

She smiled at him again, and he returned it before it slipped once again from his lips as need settled over his body. Avalynn leaned against the stone, her temple pressed against the rock. Her hair cascaded enchantingly over her shoulders, framing her lovely heart shaped face perfectly. His heart leapt into his throat again. 

 

"Goodnight," she whispered, turning to leave, "Ma'solas."

 

Avalynn slipped out the door and left him alone in his empty, cold living space. And, Solas softly whispered after her. 

 

"Goodnight... Ma vhenan'ara." 

 


End file.
